walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Us
"Us" is the fifteenth episode of Season 4 of AMC's The Walking Dead. It aired on March 23, 2014 at 9/8c on AMC, and will air on March 24, 2014 at 9pm on Fox. Plot Synopsis Abraham, Glenn, Tara, Rosita and Eugene are walking down the railroad tracks. Eugene and Tara bond and Eugene talks about video games and Tara hands Eugene a metal object that can be used to make a homemade battery. Glenn comes across the message about Terminus that Maggie had previously left for him. Glenn, realizing that Maggie is still alive, sprints forward down the tracks. Rick, Carl, and Michonne are on another part of the railroad tracks, with Carl and Michonne walking on the rails to see who can stay up the longest. Michonne tries to scare Carl off so she can win the bet, but accidentally falls off herself. Carl gets to choose one of the last two candy bars in the supply, choosing to take a Big Cat bar. Meanwhile, Daryl and Len, one of the marauders, are hunting when Daryl kills a rabbit. Len then "claims" the rabbit and argues with Daryl before the marauders' leader, Joe, interrupts them. Joe explains to Daryl that the group has one rule: if they want something, they claim it. He then cuts the rabbit in half for Daryl and Len, since the former was not aware of the rule. While walking on the tracks, Joe encourages Daryl to stay with them, although he informs him that whoever steals and lies from the group will take a severe beating. After the group spends the night in a railroad platform, Daryl awakens to Len accusing him of stealing his half of the rabbit. Daryl's bag has the other half. While Daryl pleads that he was set up, Joe then reveals that he witnessed Len put the rabbit in Daryl's bag, and begins beating up Len with the group. Upon leaving camp with the group, Daryl sees Len's beaten body with an arrow to his head. Joe informs Daryl that they are tracking a man (Rick), who had killed one of their own, and is possibly headed to Terminus. Joe, Daryl and the marauders are seen walking past the wrapper of the Big Cat that Carl had previously been eating, which was lying between the ties on the track, which indicates they are getting closer to finding Rick, Carl and Michonne. Glenn's group eventually comes across a building where a walker is about to fall from the roof on top of Eugene, who is saved when Abraham shoves him out of the way, despite knocking the injured Tara to the ground in the process. Abraham wants to rest, but Glenn wants to push forward: Making a deal that if they continue on towards Terminus to find Maggie, he will give Eugene his riot gear for protection. Abraham accepts the deal and the group continues forward. When Glenn's group approaches a tunnel, with a sign by Maggie to proceed, Abraham decides that it is too dangerous and a huge risk for the group and leaves Glenn and Tara with two cans of food and a flashlight, although he promises that his group will return if the two are unable to exit the tunnel. Inside the tunnel, Glenn and Tara are overwhelmed by walkers, but they are rescued by Maggie, Sasha and Bob, alongside Abraham's group. Eugene manages to convince Abraham to go to Terminus with the others, as the place can be a "home base" for them. The merged group enters Terminus with ease, and observes the tranquility of the area. A woman named Mary welcomes them and offers them something to eat. Other Cast Co-Stars *Keith Brooks as Dan. *JD Evermore as Harley. *Marcus Hester as Len. *Davi Jay as Tony. *Eric Mendenhall as Billy. Uncredited To Be Added Deaths *Len Trivia *Last appearance of Len. *First appearance of Mary. *First appearance of Terminus. *This is the 50th episode of AMC's The Walking Dead. *The title refers to the brief conversation between Daryl and Joe, where Daryl tries to distance himself from Joe's group, saying "there is no us." *This episode re-introduces Rick after being absent for three consecutive episodes. *The song that plays as Maggie, Glenn, Abraham, Eugene, Rosita, Bob, Sasha and Tara approach Terminus is "Be Not So Fearful" by A.C. Newman. *Maggie wears the same poncho that Daryl wore in Say the Word. Videos Promo(s) Sneak Peeks References Category:TV Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:TV Series